Sick: The Sequel
by wickedlytalented
Summary: Sequel to 'Sick'. Fiyero falls ill and luckily enough, Elphaba is there to comfort him. One-shot.


**AN. So a lot of you requested I write a little sequel to 'Sick', with Elphaba taking care of Fiyero, and let's be honest, I can't even refuse to write that. I doubt this one will be as long as the last one and it picks up at the end of Sick. So I hope you enjoy :)**

**Can I just put this out there: The idea of Fiyero calling Elphaba 'darling' and Elphaba calling Fiyero 'mister' literally melts my heart, so if there's a lot of that in here then you know why.**

**Also, wow, another original title! *sarcasm***

**(Read the end notes, please.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, however, if anyone wants to get me Fiyero Tiggular (preferably identical to Jeremy Taylor or Kyle Dean Massey), my birthday is December 25th. So yeah. It would be much appreciated.**

* * *

**Sick 2.0**

"I do _not _think so, mister!" Elphaba exclaimed the minute she entered Fiyero's private suite. Another perk of being royalty. The second she had stalked through the door, Fiyero (who was shirtless) approached her in an instant, awaiting a welcome kiss. "You are sick, and I am _not _going to let myself get sick again."

Fiyero pouted, "Not even, one little kiss?"

"No kisses until I'm certain that you're better." Elphaba argued and Fiyero knew that the argument was a lost cause, Elphaba was extremely stubborn when she wanted to be.

"You know something," Fiyero said, "I'm already feeling better."

Elphaba let out a laugh, "I wasn't born yesterday, Fiyero Tiggular. I will know myself when you're better."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, "How will you know that, my darling?"

"I'll know, don't you worry." She replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

Fiyero let out a sigh, "Don't I even get a hug?"

Elphaba had thought about teasing him, but given in straight away when Fiyero opened his arms, it was almost an instinct now to fall into his arms. Their relationship was still fairly new, but the pair had hardly had any time together seeing as Elphaba had been sick and spent most of her days in her shared room with Galinda, who was still oblivious to their relationship.

"What have I missed?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba laughed, "Yero, it's been a whole nine hours since we last saw each other and for about six of them hours I have been asleep. I think the most interesting thing that happened was around five am I sneezed and woke myself up. Does that satisfy your need for gossip?"

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm. Pity me, I'm sick." Fiyero replied which earned an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"You didn't pity me when I was sick!"

Fiyero jokingly gasped, "I think you'll find I did. If anything you made me sick!"

"You kissed _me_! I told you not to, but you decided with those few brain cells that you have _oh, who cares about my health, I'll just kiss her anyway!_"

Fiyero chuckled at the sarcasm that seeped from her voice. He wrapped his arms around her and noticed how she made a point of trying to get as far away from him as she possibly could to avoid being contaminated. "I don't remember you complaining." He muttered.

"Well, I'm complaining now. Please, get off me I don't want to have to miss anymore classes because a certain _prince _can't keep his lips to himself." Elphaba groaned. Fiyero leaned forward as if to kiss her but she leaned back quickly, almost clicking her neck in the process.

"I will not hesitate to leave this room." Elphaba warned and Fiyero let her go, knowing how serious she was being. "You should rest. I need to get to class."

"Fae," Fiyero whined again, "you can afford to miss class to take care of your boyfriend."

That word still made Elphaba blush. She had never been able to call someone her boyfriend before, to nobody's surprise. "I have a paper due soon." She stated.

"Wouldn't you rather spend all day with me instead of going to classes and writing papers and taking notes _and _having Galinda harping down your ear all day?" Fiyero asked with a grin, knowing too well that she could be persuaded by his charm.

Elphaba thought for a moment, she was already well caught up with her classes and although she was nothing short of punctual, she decided missing one day couldn't hurt. No matter how suspicious it looked to her friends.

"Okay, but _one _day. If you're sick tomorrow, then you're on your own. Agreed?"

Fiyero nodded, "Agreed."

"You should go to sleep, rest it out of your system." Elphaba suggested but Fiyero clearly had other plans. She watched as he edged closer to her, "Don't you dare, Fiyero Tiggular. I am not being contaminated _again_."

"You make it sound like I have a deadly disease." Fiyero exclaimed, "It's a cold, Fae. Isn't it true that once you get a cold you can't get another one for ages?"

Elphaba looked at him blankly, then burst out laughing. "I think you're confusing yourself with the chicken pox."

"I'm sick! You're not supposed to laugh at me." He replied with a pout.

"If you're sick go to sleep!" Elphaba suggested for a second time. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"No," Fiyero shook his head quickly, "don't leave me. Stay here, I don't think I can stomach anything anyway, little afraid in case it comes back up, y'know."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose in disgust, although he was right. She couldn't keep anything down properly for days when she was sick. "Thanks for that bit of information, Yero."

"You're welcome, darling." He said, laying down again with a beaming grin on his face. "Can you at least come and lie with me?"

"Does that mean you're going to breathe on me?"

"Well, I er.." Fiyero stammered, "I can't promise that I won't."

Elphaba grinned wickedly, "Then the answer is no."

"Fae!" Fiyero whined, pouting his lips, "How about if you-"

"Fiyero, I do not want to be contaminated, no matter how bad or 'not that bad' your cold is, a cold is a cold and they are awful." She said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside his bed. She felt as though she was in the hospital or something. "There? Is that close enough for you?"

Fiyero nodded contently. "It's not as close as I'd like but it'll have to do."

"You're right." Elphaba agreed and pulled out one of her books.

He looked at her as if to say _seriously_? "You're reading?"

"Yes," Elphaba replied, her eyes never leaving the page, "I figured it's something for me to do while you get some rest and you clearly don't want me to leave, so go to sleep and I'll be right here in the same position when you wake up."

"Okay, night Fae."

"Night, Yero." She replied, flicking over the page of her book.

* * *

"Galinda, please, not so loud. Fiyero is sleeping." Elphaba murmured.

Galinda had appeared around lunch time when she was informed that Elphaba hadn't been in any of her classes for the day. "Why haven't you been in class? People are talking, you know."

"Let them talk," Elphaba replied then went to answer her question, "Fiyero is sick, I'm taking care of him. Someone had to, otherwise he'd be spreading germs all over campus."

"Elphie, can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did, but yes, go on." She replied.

Galinda looked at her roommate warily, "Is there something going on with you and Fiyero?"

Elphaba's eyes widened, her and Fiyero had agreed to tell Galinda and the rest of their friends when none of them were sick. "No, why would there be?"

"Well, when you were sick, all Fiyero wanted to do was look after you, and now that Fiyero is sick, all you want to do is look after him. For Oz's sake, Elphie, you're missing classes for him! How did he get sick in the first place?"

"Glin," Elphaba used the door as a hiding mechanism, "these are questions you need to ask Fiyero, _when he's better_, so if you don't mind.."

"Alright Elphie, you win. But I _will _find out what's going on with you two." She muttered jokingly before leaving. Getting rid of her had been easier than she had anticipated to say the least.

"I don't see why you don't just tell her." Fiyero's voice came from behind her.

Elphaba looked at him with her eyebrow raised, "Like I said, Galinda is prone to giving people headaches. I don't think you want another headache after sleeping another one off."

"I guess you're right." Fiyero agreed, sitting up.

Elphaba found it cute that his hair was all dishevelled Fiyero's hair had become from sleep and she loved how he was not yet fully awake. She wasn't used to feeling like this, but she hoped she could feel like it forever.

"What are you staring at me for?" He asked.

She hadn't realised she had been openly staring at him. "Nothing. No reason."

Fiyero stood up, a knowing grin on his face, "Were you admiring my devastatingly good looks?" He asked, feigning arrogance.

"Someone's full of themselves," Elphaba replied sarcastically.

"Are you saying you don't find me attractive?"

"Did those words come from my mouth?" She asked. "No, they didn't. So hush."

Fiyero grinned, "Make me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, pushing him away. "Fiyero, I have told you many times now. I am not kissing you until you're better. Now, Galinda brought some food."

"Please tell me it's something edible." Fiyero asked with a whine.

"No Fiyero," She replied, "Galinda has requested you eat a table. Of course it's something edible."

"You're very lucky that I love you."

Elphaba's eyes widened when she realised what he had just confessed. "Did you just - say you love me?"

"I believe I did." He stated casually. "Although when I imagined this scene in my head it was a lot more romantic."

Elphaba was speechless, he _loved _her? Already?

"I.."

"You don't have to say anything, Fae." Fiyero muttered, "We can talk about this when I'm feeling better. Maybe when I stop seeing double of everything around me, although I wouldn't mind having two Elphaba's."

Elphaba cackled.

"It's true, we need more people like you in the world." He admitted and Elphaba blushed.

"Okay, enough with the sap." She said, handing Fiyero the bowl of fruit that Galinda had brought up. Apparently fresh fruit was better than food such as ice cream or other foods that weren't fresh. Galinda liked to eat fresh fruit when she herself felt ill and so, felt as though everyone should try her fruit salad.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" He grinned, sitting down and pulling Elphaba down with him.

"Seriously? How old are you again, three?" She joked.

"You know you want to." Fiyero laughed, holding out the fork for her to take.

"You're being serious about this, aren't you?"

Fiyero nodded proudly. Elphaba sighed and began to feed the fruit to her boyfriend, who was clearly incapable of feeding himself.

* * *

It took Fiyero a whole five days, which means a week and a day of missed classes, which resulted in a stressed out Winkie prince, attempting to catch up on work he missed. Fiyero, Elphaba and Galinda were studying in the Shiz library. They hadn't told Galinda about their relationship yet, but Elphaba knew they would have to soon and this was one of the rare times where they could get Galinda alone.

The pair looked at each other, then at an oblivious Galinda who was too busy cramming for an upcoming test when Elphaba spoke up, "Glin, we have something to tell you."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. I'm gonna leave Galinda's reaction to your imaginations. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review any of my fics, I'm not exactly confident in my writing. I was thinking of one final one-shot in this little 'Sick' verse. Their friends and the rest of the students at Shiz reaction to Fiyeraba dating, so if you want that let me know. **

**I'd love to hear your favourite lines, if you had any and we can compare favourites, so please let me know!**

**Also, I'm writing a multi-chapter that should be up sometime in the near future so keep a look out!**


End file.
